memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Man of the People (episode)
Removed - "Give me an example of what you mean." - "Well, yesterday, I was running routine diagnostics on the sensor pallets. They checked out, but Lieutenant Pinder questioned me because I'd allowed a 0.023 variance. That's well within specifications. He goes out of his way to criticize me." - "Do you know of any reason why he might do that?" - "No. That's why I'm here." - "Well, maybe he's just tired of hearing you complain." - "Pardon me?" - "I know I'm certainly tired of it. How do you think it feels to sit and listen to someone whine about themselves all the time?" - :- Troi and Janeway Removed per MA:QUOTE as longer than a couple lines, and not particularly memorable.--31dot 16:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Removed "Given the way Ambassador Alkar literally sucks the life out of his victims, his name is very likely a subtle reference to the reversed spelling of Dracula (Alucard) which has been frequently used in many forms of vampire-related media productions." Incredibly speculative and could be a simple coincidence. No reference is given. -Phenomenaut 01:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's not just speculation, it's wrong. Alkar spelled backwards is Rakla. If it was correct though, that would have been some bad-ass info. – Distantlycharmed 02:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Anyone find any feedback info on the reception of this episode? The edit I did above on the speculative "Dracula" reference was at about the 10 minute in point into the episode. I came to the page to see if there were any comments from Berman or Pillar on the writing process and reception of this episode, because after only 10 minutes, in my opinion, it seemed like one of the worst episodes in the history of Trek...ever. After now having sat through the entire episode...I think I was being too kind to this abomination. Anyone ever find any quotes or supplementary material floating around out there from any of the higher ups? -Phenomenaut 02:18, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ask and ye shall receive. ;-) I added all the information I could find on the episode.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:58, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Removed nitpicks I removed the following nitpicks: *Although the art department usually does an excellent job of keeping the door identification decals straight as to the deck they are supposed to be on, the turbolift outside Ten Forward quite clearly has "Deck 8" written on it. *At least two occurrences of inaccurate rank insignia can be observed in this episode. In the episode's opening scene, Data is reporting sensor readings to Captain Picard, and the pips on his collar are shown in reverse order. Several scenes later, La Forge is having a conversation with Doctor Crusher in engineering. His rank insignia is also incorrect in that they are both out of order, and display an incorrect number of dark pips. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:58, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Continuity (?) The knife Troi uses to attack Picard is the same as in TNG 5x02 (Darmok). — I'm fairly certain it is not intended to represent the same object in-universe, but merely is the same prop (but then again, where would Troi find a dagger, given that there are no Starfleet-issued ones), hence the question mark after 'continuity'. -- 17:02, December 15, 2017 (UTC)